Interesting Day
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When Nick's wife needs help and Nick doesn't answer is phone, who does she call. NOT A SLASH!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of CSI; this story is purely for entertainment

**Interesting Day**

Jackie Stokes was having one of those days. You know those days when you think "why didn't I just stay in bed?" Her alarm didn't go off so she was 20 minutes behind schedule right from the start of the morning, the heel of her shoe broke off at lunch, and work didn't go well either. Finally driving home that night she thought "finally, I can just go home, take a hot shower and go to bed" She was lost in her thoughts when all of a sudden she heard a loud POP sound, her tire had gone flat and her car was now spinning out of control! Luckily the car stopped at the side of the road without killing anyone. She sat in her car a couple of minutes, shaking, trying to calm down. She knew she had a spare tire in the car but she knew she couldn't lift it and put it on herself. She reached for her cell phone and dialed her husband. "Come on Nicky, pick up your phone" she mumbled to herself. The phone however went to voicemail. She sighed and dialed another number.

"Sanders speaking" her husbands' friend and coworker said after the second ring.

"Greggo, thank God" Jackie said very relieved.

"Jackie you ok?" Greg asked noticing the scared tone in her voice.

"Yeah I am ok, but I have a flat tire, I can't get a hold of Nick, so I am stranded on the side of the road."

"Where are you?" He asked.

She told him where she was and he said "I will be there in ten minutes"

"Thanks so much you are a life saver" she said.

"No problem" he assured her. With that the call ended. She turned on the radio and waited for Greg. Before no time he arrived and got to work, Jackie was amazed at how fast Greg changed the tire.

"Wow Greg, you are good at that, where did you learn how to do that so quickly?"

Greg grinned at her and said "Papa Olaf"

She grinned back and said, "I should have known."

Greg continued "He always said, if you are going drive, you must know how to change a tire, it is one of those necessities of life."

Jackie laughed and Greg smiled and said "I loved Papa Olaf dearly but he was kind of crazy."

Jackie chuckled and said "I think most grandpas are kind of crazy, I have some wild stories about my own."

"That is probably true" He agreed. Greg then nodded towards the tire and said "I think you are good to go."

"Thank you" she said again. Then she added "Greg, let me buy you dinner"

"You don't have to do that" he said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, it is the least I can do, after you came to my rescue."

"Well, alright, that sounds good, I haven't had dinner yet, so why not." He said giving in.

"Good, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Do you like pizza?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and said "Who doesn't?"

"Alright then, have you tried that new pizza place just a couple of blocks from here?" He asked her.

"No, have you?"

"No, but Catherine was saying how good it is the other day, and so I have been wanting too." He said.

"Alright then, let's go there." Jackie said.

They each got in their separate cars and drove to the pizza place. Once they were seated inside the restaurant and were looking at a menu Greg's cell phone rang.

He glanced at the caller I'D and said "oops, I forgot I was supposed to meet someone for dinner."

"Oh Greg, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your plans."

He grinned and said "it's no problem, listen to this" He quickly put the phone on speaker phone, and said "Sanders"

"Greg, where are you, we were suppose to meet to discuss the Herman case, remember?"

Jackie recognized the voice immediately and gave Greg a grin.

Greg said into the phone "Yeah I know Nick, but I am having dinner with a friend, a female friend."

"Someone I know?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I think you know her quite well actually."

Nick said "Alright, well it is no problem, we can talk about the case at the lab." Then Nick added "oh and tell Cath or Sara I said hi"

"It isn't Catherine or Sara, and you can tell her hi yourself" Greg smirked and handed the phone to Jackie.

"Hi Nick" Jackie said into the phone.

"Jackie" Nick said sounding totally surprised.

"It's me" Jackie said.

"I am totally confused, why are you with Greg?" Nick asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Before I answer that, I have to ask you, why didn't you answer your phone when I called you earlier?"

"I didn't realize you called" Nick said.

"Yep I called, I had a flat tire, my car spun out of control, so I called you to come put the spare tire on, but you didn't answer, so I called Greggo for help and he came to my rescue."

"Are you alright?" Nick asked sounding somewhat panicked.

"Yeah I am fine" Jackie assured him

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone honey, I didn't hear my phone ring, and it has been right next to me all day." Nick stopped for a minute and then said "Oh wait a minute, I had to get gas in my truck, and when I went in to pay, I left my phone in the truck, the gas station was pretty busy so I was in there for a while, you must have called when I was in the store."

"It's no big deal" Jackie said. Then she asked "where are you anyway?"

"At the sandwich shop not far from our house, waiting for Greg." He laughed and then said "apparently I will be waiting a while, it didn't sound like he was leaving his current location anytime soon."

"That is because he is on a hot date." Jackie quipped. Nick laughed. Jackie then realized something "Hey you aren't to far from the pizza place, you know the new one?"

"Yeah I know which one you mean." Nick said.

"Good, then come meet us, we haven't even ordered yet."

"Are you sure you don't mind me interrupting your date?" Nick asked teasingly.

"Oh I guess not." Jackie said playing along.

"Alright then, I will be there in a few minutes." The couple hung up and Jackie gave the phone back to Greg, "he will be here shortly." She said.

"Oh darn, and I was having such a good day too." Greg said with a smirk, Jackie laughed.

Nick didn't take long to get there but that didn't seem to deter Greg from insulting him "About time you showed up, we are starving here" Greg said teasingly.

"Oh shut up" Nick said with a smile.

They ordered a pizza. Once the pizza arrived, Nick decided that since both guys were there they should discuss the case they were currently working on.

"The body was in the middle of the room, and even though blood covered the walls there was a void in the spatter pattern." Nick said.

Jackie looked at her piece of half eaten pizza, then she looked at her husband with a grossed out look on her face.

Nick noticed the look and said "sorry, we will save the gross details until after you leave."

"Thank you." She said appreciating that a lot.

She finished her pizza, got money out of her purse and put enough on the table to cover the bill and tip. "I think I am going to go home you guys, I'm tired, and besides that, if I leave you can discuss your case, the graphic details included." She turned her attention to Greg "Thanks again, for helping me out today." She told him.

"Sure, no problem, any time, and thank you for dinner."

"You are more then welcome." She then got up, and that is when Nick noticed her busted shoe.

"What happened to your shoe?" He asked her.

"Don't ask; let's just say it has been a very long day." She said goodbye to the guys once more and to her husband she added "I will see you when you get home." Both men said goodbye and as she reached the door to leave Nick called "Oh and Jacks"

"Yeah?" she said.

Nick smirked and said "when you get home, change your shoes."

"Planning on it Nick" she said smiling as she walked out the door. When she finally got home, she took a shower and went to bed-but not before throwing away her shoes.

The End. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. I would love your reviews!


End file.
